


give me a break

by pseudosuicide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosuicide/pseuds/pseudosuicide
Summary: He made his way back to Senso-ji, lucky to find the crossing light in his favor. It didn’t take him long to make it back to the main hall of the temple. He toddled back along the side, hoping to catch Keith on his way over. He wasn’t disappointed to find his boyfriend making his way across the bridge, eyes already focused on Lance.“Hey,” Keith called, “did you find what you were looking for?”“Nope!” Lance grinned, darting forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and nuzzle his face into his neck. Keith pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, wrapping his own arms around Lance.“What were you looking for? Can I help you find it?”“It’s a surprise!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	give me a break

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt “The corner store didn’t have your favorite, so I got you this instead.”  
> It seems the only convenience stores I know well are the ones in Japan! I really love Japan, and got a little carried away while writing this;; 
> 
> Huge shoutout and thanks to Aru for taking the time to edit this for more! I'm sure there would be plenty of mistakes without you haha  
> And thank you so much to the friends who supported me while writing this and those who helped encourage me into posting! I am absolutely positive without you, this fic probably would have never seen the light of day.
> 
> Partway through the fic Lance references a map! [Here](https://pseudosuicide.tumblr.com/private/183018779325/tumblr_pnf4cmEIEN1qfb9je) is a link if you if you're curious what it is c: I don't seem to have one myself, so a friend I went with sent some pictures c:

“Hmm.” Lance blinked at the display before him. It was filled with—candy? He assumed that was what most of it was. He recognized the packaging of Hi-Chew, but that was about it. Regardless, none of it was what he was looking for. He huffed in annoyance, placing a hand on his hip. 

He had taken a page from Keith’s book and impulsively left their hostel on a mission. He hoped that he’d find what he was searching for at the Family Mart down the street but—nope. Nothing. Nada. 

Lance ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning on his heel and exiting the store. He knew there was a 7-Eleven by the train stations across the road from Sensō-ji temple, and that was only a short walk. And if they didn’t have what he was looking for—well. He supposed he could look at the map the hostel had given him. There were supposed to be several conbini in the area; he’d just have to locate them.

Although at this rate, Keith would return to their room and question Lance’s absence. He was trying to be sneaky here and surprise his boyfriend but. That just wasn’t working.

Lance made his way down the familiar road towards the temple; it was well after dark and several small shops had already closed. With such little foot traffic, it wasn’t long before he was crossing the bridge and passing by the small shrines along the path. 

And then—there it was. He quickened his pace as he rounded the last corner, coming up to the backside of Sensō-ji, eyes glued to the building. He’d seen it in the dark before—he and Keith came past it every night—but he’d never really _seen_ it. It was ethereal. The sky around it was pitch black, and with the way it was illuminated, almost made it seem as if the building was _glowing_. 

Lance sucked in a breath, awed by the beauty of the temple and by how tranquil the area seemed with the lack of tourists. 

It was so peaceful, and he wished...wished Keith was with him, to share the moment.

He thought maybe it would be romantic if they could just be there together. Maybe—Maybe later they could be?

Lance rolled back onto his heels, pushing the thought to the back of his mind for later. He turned from the main hall and made his way towards the main street. He ducked under Hozomon Gate and jogged the distance to the Kaminarimon Gate. It didn’t take long that late at night as all the little shops were closed and there wasn’t a soul in sight. 

As he walked up to the curb—the “Do Not Cross” sign was lit up, he heard the familiar sound of his phone going off. He pulled it out, unsurprised to see a text from Keith lighting up the screen.

**Keith** ❤️: Where did you go?

**Lance** : wanted to get something at the store! the one near the hostel didn’t have what i was looking for :( so I’m going to 711!

Lance paused, tapping his thumb against the screen.

**Lance:** want to meet me at the temple?? also!!! bring the map the hostel gave us! Pls!

**Keith** ❤️: Sure. I’ll be there in a bit

**Lance:** ok!! see you soon <3

Lance grinned, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he started walking, the light having changed while he was texting. The street was clear of cars, and it was just as quiet there as it had been over by the temple. He hummed to himself, walking past the first building—it made him think of a bank every time he saw it—and to the 7-Eleven that was beside it. He entered the store, blinking as the bright light hit him.

“ _Irasshaimase_.” 

Lance smiled at the worker who greeted him before wandering into the first aisle. He didn’t see what he was looking for and looped around to quickly check another aisle, letting out a sigh as he realized that once again they didn’t have what he wanted.

Well, he figured he could meet up with Keith and try a few of the bigger stores instead of just the conbini.

He made his way back to the Senso-ji, lucky to find the crossing light in his favor. It didn’t take him long to make it back to the main hall of the temple. He toddled back along the side, hoping to catch Keith on his way over. He wasn’t disappointed to find his boyfriend making his way across the bridge, eyes already focused on Lance.

“Hey,” Keith called, “did you find what you were looking for?”

“Nope!” Lance grinned, darting forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and nuzzle his face into his neck. Keith pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, wrapping his own arms around Lance.

“What were you looking for? Can I help you find it?”

“It’s a surprise!” Lance twisted out of Keith’s arms, before reaching down and grabbing ahold of Keith’s hand. “But first, come look at this!”

Keith laughed, letting Lance drag him closer to the crimson building beside them. He hummed, peering up at the temple, eyes dancing with amusement. “I’ve seen the temple, Lance.”

“I know, I know! But!!” Lance let go of Keith’s hand to dart behind him, slipping close so he could rest his chin on Keith’s shoulder and wrap his arms around him. “Have you really taken the time to admire it? I know we’ve seen it before, but it’s just—” He made a strangled noise and shrugged before pressing his face into Keith’s shoulder. “I wanted to see it with you,” he mumbled, voice muffled by Keith’s shirt. 

Keith’s smile widened as he caught Lance’s words and he curled his fingers around Lance's hands. “It is beautiful,” he agreed, tilting his head back slightly, so he could press his cheek into Lance’s hair.

“Right!” Lance chirped, shifting to press a kiss to Keith’s neck, “I saw it and I—” he peppered kisses against Keith’s neck, causing him to laugh and squirm in Lance’s arms.

“Okay, okay—Lance, stop!” Keith laughed, wiggling out of Lance’s embrace, catching his hands as he did. “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?”

Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulders, using Keith’s grip on his hands to tug him closer and steal a kiss. “Maybe, but you love me anyway.”

“I do. Now, why don’t we find whatever it is you’re looking for, then head back to the hostel?”

Lance pouted, untangling himself from Keith. “I guueessss we could that.” 

“Good.” Keith caught Lance’s hand before he pulled away too far and laced their fingers together. With his free hand, he pulled a paper from his pocket. He held it out to Lance, who lit up at the sight.

“Perfect! Thanks, babe!” Lance flicked his wrist to unfold the paper, frowning as it did little. Keith snorted in amusement, reaching up to help pull the paper open. 

“Right, okay… Oh! A supermarket! I bet that’ll have what I need!” Lance’s eyes glittered as he turned them on Keith. “It looks like there’s a lot of stuff in this area too!” He let go of the paper, letting Keith hang onto it, and pointed to the picture of a multi-level building.

“Okay,” Keith said, nodding. “Hmm… It looks all these buildings run along the main road. If we walk in that direction, finding them shouldn’t be too bad….we’ll just have to orient ourselves.”

“Yeah, we should be able to find it—wait…” Lance narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to his boyfriend. “If you come with me, it’s gonna ruin the surprise!” He pouted, slouching his shoulders inward. Keith merely rolled his eyes in response.

_“_ Oh my _god_ , Lance. Let’s go find the store, and when we get there you can look for what you want while I just… I don’t know, look at something else?”

Lance peered at Keith suspiciously for a moment longer before relenting with a particularly dramatic sigh. “Okay. But if I catch you trying to sneak a peek, Kogane…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith gave their joined hands a tug, “Let's get going.”

Keith led Lance down one of the familiar paths from the temple; it ran parallel to their usual way back to the hostel and brought them through one of the small areas that were usually busy with people. The first shop they passed had advertisements for soft serve and what looked like...bread? Lance had seen nothing like it before. He made a mental note that they should come back tomorrow before returning his attention to the present.

At the next intersection, Keith paused before tugging Lance down the right-hand path. 

“Um?” Lance blinked in confusion, this wasn’t the right direction. “Keith?”

Keith continued to pull Lance along, fingers tightening around his hand. “We should go from the hostel, that way we’ll know how to get back from the store without getting lost.” He paused, pursing his lips in thought. “Plus, you could ask at the hostel’s front desk which store to check to save time?”

Lance flushed, leaning forward to press his face into Keith’s shoulder as they walked. “That's smart! God, why didn’t I think of that?” He groaned, rubbing his face against the fabric. Keith laughed, lifting their joined hands to brush a kiss to the back of Lance’s hand.

“Knowing you, you were probably too excited. But that’s just one reason I love you.”

“Ugh! Ugh!” Lance tugged Keith to a halt, his free hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Keith responded instantly, melting against him. Lance smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “God, I love you so much.”

He stepped back, waving a hand down the next road, where the hostel sat. They had already walked past the collection of closed shops and were nearly back to the Family Mart that Lance had started at. “Do you… wanna wait here while I go ask real quick?”

Keith snorted, shaking his head at Lance’s insistence on secrecy. “Yeah, sure.”

Lance turned on his heel and dashed down the alley. It only took a few minutes for him to reach the pink building. He pressed the button to open the door and made his way to the hostel desk. One of the female staff members sat there and smiled at him as he approached.

“Hi, um.” Lance shifted his weight between his feet. “I wanted to find some Kit Kats and looked at two of the convenience stores in the area, but I couldn’t find any. I was hoping you might know where else I could look? We, uh—” Lance placed the map down on the counter and pointed at the group of buildings he had spotted earlier, “—saw there’s a supermarket here and we’re gonna head that way, but we thought it’d be a good idea to ask.”

“Oh, of course.” She said, “I would suggest looking at _Don Quijote_. It’s here.” She tapped on one of the small buildings. “It’s open 24 hours and carries a lot of goods. I think you’ll have the best luck there.”

“Oohh.” Lance smiled, nodding along to her words. “Okay, that’s awesome. Thank you!” 

She laughed, “Good luck! I hope you find the flavor you want!”

Lance waved, growing in confusion as he left the hostel again. Flavor? Last he checked, there was only one…? What did that even mean? He pushed the thought away and jogged back to where Keith was waiting for him.

“I’m back~” He sang, throwing his arms around Keith, letting out a happy laugh as Keith wrapped his arms around him.

“Welcome back. Were they able to help?”

“Yeah! She said to check out _Don Quijote_! It’s right where we were heading, so we should be good to go!”

Keith nodded, before reaching down and taking hold of Lance’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

Together, they continued down the side street. They passed multiple vending machines, buildings, and even an empty parking lot. It was easy to tell when they made it to the main road; it was a much larger street with some street lights visible down the road. The hostel itself wasn’t that far from the main road, but the store they were heading to was farther and would take them much longer to get to. 

Lance hummed to himself as they walked, swinging their joined hands between them. Keith nudged his shoulder into Lance’s. “Were you able to gather everything you need for tomorrow while I showered?”

“Yes!” Lance pouted, nudging Keith back. “We’re only going to Kyoto for a _day_. I don’t think there’s much I need to pack.”

“Sure,” Keith smirked, eyebrows lifting in amusement. “But we have to be at the station first thing, so we both need to make sure everything is ready.”

“We can double-check when we’re done, but it’ll be fine,” Lance said, swinging around in front of Keith. He walked backward, tugging gently on Keith’s hand, eyes glittering in the streetlight. “But I already know that as long as you’re with me, there isn’t anything else I really need!”

Keith melted—god, he loved this boy. He didn’t know how, but his love for him grew with every moment they spent together.

Lance’s smile widened, almost as if he knew what Keith was thinking. 

Then, without warning, he came to a sudden stop, attention caught by something to his right, nearly causing Keith to crash into him. “Lance?” Keith jolted in surprise, twisting around to stare at Lance.

“Look!” Lance pointed; on the corner stood a store with a large flashing sign, the bright red cursive letters blinking “ _Don Quijote”_ every few seconds.

“Huh.” Keith blinked, while Lance stared up at the building in amazement. 

“That was...easy,” Lance said, a grin spreading on his face. “Let’s go.” He darted forward, pulling Keith behind him. “Look at that!” Lance gasped, pointing to the multiple fish tanks in the doorway. Keith hummed in response as they walked past and further into the store. It opened directly into what they could consider a supermarket. Lance’s eyes lit up at the sight, and he immediately walked forward, only to pull to a stop when Keith gave a small tug on his hand.

Lance let out a small squeak, realizing he nearly forgot his secret mission in his excitement and dragged Keith into the store with him.

Keith squeezed his hand, smiling fondly before motioning towards the escalators to the right. “I’ll head upstairs and wander around. Look down here, then come find me when you’re done.” 

Lance brightened at the suggestion, nodding his head. “Okay, sounds good. I shouldn’t be too long!” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before Keith walked over to the escalator and got on.

“Okay, Lancey Lance.” Lance murmured as he started his way into the store. He passed by a few aisles filled with food, but nothing that looked like he was looking for. He continued wandering until he found an aisle filled with an assortment of candy—a chunk of them marked with flags showing where they originated from. He continued past them, humming in thought as he darted through the main aisle and into one of the smaller ones, only to find a shelf full of chocolate. He grinned, eyes lighting up at the sight. He couldn’t see any Kit Kats there, so he looped around to the other side and— _yes_!! There they were! 

“Wait.” Lance’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping open. “Why are there so many flavors…” The staff member’s comment from earlier came back to him. Chewing on the bottom of his lip, Lance rocked on the balls of his feet in thought. He had initially planned to find regular Kit Kats but this… this was so much better. He could treat Keith to something he loved while also giving him something new to try.

His eyes skimmed over the different flavors—green tea, sweet potato, strawberry, red bean and—Perfect! Caramel Flan!

Lance reached out and grabbed the box, attention then catching on another flavor. He grinned, eyes lighting up. Keith wouldn’t be too happy about this one, but there was no way Lance could pass up the opportunity to share it with him. Besides, they were both pretty cheap. He grabbed both, pleased with himself as he headed straight for the checkout. He could buy them and get them in a bag and _hopefully_ be able to hide them from Keith.

It didn’t take long for the cashiers to get through the line, and before he knew it, Lance had paid for both his items and had them safely in a little yellow bag. As Lance made his way onto the street, he reorganized the packages so that if Keith saw them, he’d just see the back and the Japanese written over them.

Lance giggled a little to himself before he made his way back into the store and onto the escalator.

When he reached the landing, he was greeted with the sight of cleaning products. He continued past them, only to find other household goods—shampoo, conditioner, even soap and laundry items.

Lance walked up along a makeup display, then up a set of stairs that led to a third floor. He had seen nothing that seemed worth looking at. He knew when they were together they’d wander the aisles but...he didn’t really think Keith would have stayed here for long. A strong feeling in his gut told him to head towards the stairs. 

The far wall was filled with different products he couldn’t help but stare curiously at as he made his way up. Directly across from the stairs was a wall filled with different types of clothing; Lance couldn’t help but snort in amusement at the anime-inspired sets. He turned from them to discover an entire section of costumes. Lance made his way towards them and— _aha_! He would recognize that mullet, anywhere!

“Keith!” Lance grinned, darting forward toward his boyfriend.

Keith jolted at his name and turned toward Lance, “Lance.” He blinked before lifting a mask off the wall and holding it over his face. “I’m sorry. While you were gone I became a Power Ranger.”

Lance laughed, drawing close to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. “Oh, no!” he gasped. “Whatever shall I do when you’re off saving the world?” He dropped his weight against Keith, causing him to stumble back a few steps before he caught himself.

“Well maybe,” Keith started, taking an identical mask off the display and putting it on Lance, who squawked in surprise, “we can be Power Rangers together.”

Lance burst into a fit of giggles, adjusting the mask on his face as he shifted to lean closer into Keith. “Yeah?” He hummed, “I bet we would make the best team.”

“Yes,” Keith laughed, pressing the forehead of his mask into Lance’s. “Although I think we already do. And always have.” He taps the plastic of the masks together, leaning his weight against Lance’s. He huffed another small laugh, his smile hidden by the plastic. “God, I love you.”

Lance giggled, happiness bubbling up through his chest. “I love you, too.” He let his eyes fall closed, fingers curling around the back of Keith’s shirt. 

They leaned on each other for a moment longer before Keith pulled back, his fingers brushing against Lance’s hip. “So… did you get what you came for?”

“Yeah! More or less!” Lance said glad the mask hid the grin that spread across his face—if Keith saw it he would _know_ something was up. “Apart from these, find anything you want?”

“What?” Keith snorted, pulling the mask off and putting it back where he had found it. “No, I didn’t. You didn't take that long.” He seemed to dismiss the idea, turning and starting back towards the stairs.

“What—no!” Lance shoved the mask up onto the top of his head and scooted forward to snatch the mask Keith had put down and cradled it to his chest. “These are memories now, Keith! _Memories_! We have to buy them!”

Keith froze, giving Lance an unamused stare. “Lance,” he began, pausing and taking a deliberate step forward. “We don’t need the masks. What would we even do with them?”

Lance shrugged, stepping away from Keith, grip on the mask tightening. “Doesn’t matter! They’re important!”

Keith ran a hand over his face, both in exasperation and to cover up his fond smile. He stared at Lance as the other boy flashed his puppy-eyes at him. “Okay, fine. Get the masks if it makes you happy.”

“It does!” Lance beamed, bounding forward to throw his arms around Keith and press a kiss against his cheek. “Thanks, Keith.”

“Yeah,” Keith murmured, taking his hand from his face to cup Lance’s cheek. Lance leaned into the touch, eyelids fluttering closed. “Wanna get out of here then? We can pay for those masks, then you can surprise me with what you have there.”  
  
Lance grinned, nodding. “Sounds good.”

* * *

The walk back to the hostel could have gone better; they took the right turn too soon, passing by a pachinko parlor that Lance was taken by. All the noise and bright lights had his eyes flashing with curiosity. After promising to come back and see what it was all about, they continued down the road and nearly made it all the way back to Senso-ji temple, before realizing where they were and backtracking towards the hostel. But they were finally back and just a short walk down the hall to their room.

“Man,” Lance signed, stretching his arms above his head as Keith unlocked the door. “I did not expect that to take so long! It’s nice to be back here!” He slipped past Keith and fell into his boyfriend's bunk; Lance had almost immediately claimed the bunk above in his excitement over the fact this hostel had _bunk beds_. He hummed, happy and content where he landed. “This is nice.”

“Is it?” Keith laughed, toeing his shoes off before he sat on the mattress beside Lance.

“Mhmm.” Lance pushed the bags off his chest, before making grabby hands towards Keith. “C’mere.”

Keith laughed again before leaning closer, allowing himself to be pulled down and into a kiss. He melted into it, letting Lance gently roll him into his back, so Lance was hovering over him. 

“Yep.” Lance pecked a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek before he pulled back. “This is the best. Now close your eyes so I can give you your surprise.”

Keith huffed, getting himself comfortable against the pile of blankets he was in, before closing his eyes. 

Lance paused, realizing just how much Keith trusted him. He groaned, collapsing back into Keith’s chest. Keith grunted, eyes fluttering open as Lance pulled him back into a kiss. Keith curled his arms around Lance, pulling him close as they deepened the kiss, and they fell into each other.

And then Lance pulled back, peppering kisses across Keith’s face, causing the other boy to laugh and wiggle under Lance’s weight.

“Okay, sorry, I just—” Lance murmured, gently nudging their noses together. “I really love you.”

“Love you too.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “That isn’t much of a surprise though. I’ve known you love me for a long time now.”

Lance laughed, nuzzling close. “Guess it's a good thing that isn’t your surprise. Eyes closed again, please.”

As soon as Keith’s eyes were closed again, Lance shifted, tugging the bag from the store over. He struggled with it for a moment before letting out a victorious ‘a-ha!’ as he finally freed the small bag of wasabi Kit Kats.

“So,” Lance started, as he ripped the bag open, accidentally sending Kit Kats falling onto Keith’s shoulder and along the bed. “Uh, oops.” He picked one chocolate up and tore the packaging off. 

“Okay,” Lance murmured, more to himself than Keith, “I wanted to find you your favorite, but none of the conbini had them. So I got you these instead—I thought they might be fun to try.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow, a frown growing as he squeezed his eyes shut. “... you got what?”

“Open your mouth!” Lance tapped lightly to Keith’s lips, before reaching over and breaking the Kit Kat into two pieces. Keith let out a small sigh, before complying.

Lance giggled before placing the chocolate into Keith’s mouth.

Keith bit down on it, eyes immediately lighting up as they fluttered open. He took a few more bites before he froze, eyes widening in realization and face scrunching up in disgust. “What the fuck,” he mumbled, blinking tears from his eyes. “I love you, but what the fuck.”

Lance reached up to gently wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks, before leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose.

“I’m sorry.” Lance murmured, brushing his thumb against Keith’s cheek in a soothing motion, “I didn’t think it’d be that bad! But!” He pulled back and leaned over, snatching up two bottles sitting on the bed. One was water, the other grape juice. “I got these for you, too, just in case!”

“Thank God.” Keith sighed in relief, reaching out and taking the water and immediately downing half the bottle. As he did, Lance set the juice down and brushed the wasabi Kit Kats into a pile.

“Ugh.” Keith groaned, falling back into the blankets. “That,” he sighed, “was kind of a terrible surprise.”

Lance hummed, peering up at Keith from where he had his cheek pressed against his chest, “I guess it’s a good thing that wasn’t the real surprise.”

Keith froze, gaze dropping to peer at Lance suspiciously. “What?”

“Yep!” Lance laughed, wiggling around before grabbing the plastic grocery bag again. “Tada!!” He pulled the box of Caramel Flan Kit Kats out, brandishing it in the air.

Keith squinted at the box before his eyes widen slightly. “Oh—That’s… those look good.” He reached out and gingerly took the box from Lance, looking the packaging over curiously.

“There were so many flavors, Keith! I thought this one would be perfect to start with. But then I found the wasabi.” He curled his arms under Keith’s waist, snuggling close. “We should go look together when we’re back from Kyoto.”

“Yes.” Keith agreed easily, eyes sparkling. “That sounds great…” He twisted the box in his grasp and tore the side open, letting a few Kit Kats fall onto Lance’s head. “Oops. Sorry.” He reached down and picked them up, gently brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“It’s okay!” Lance giggled, nuzzling his face against Keith’s chest. He loved seeing how enamored with the Kit Kats Keith had become. Worth traipsing across Asakusa to find them. He sighed happily, relaxing as Keith finally tore open the packaging to one of the small chocolates, popping it into his mouth. He took a few bites before he dropped his head back, letting out a moan and causing Lance to laugh. “Is it that good?” His eyes glittered with mirth as he peered up at Keith.

Keith hummed in response, lifting the second half of the Kit Kat, holding it out for Lance, who immediately leaned forward and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully, eyes lighting up as the flavor hit him. “Oh, wow,” he sighed, content as Keith’s fingers found their way into his hair once again.

“Right?” Keith smiled, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair, his free hand patting the bed for another Kit Kat. “Huh.” He blinked at the green package he held up. “This is the wasabi, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lance said, eyes fluttering closed at Keith’s touch.

Keith frowned, staring at the chocolate in thought. “We should bring these home with us. Use them as some kind of souvenir.” 

Lance laughed, shifting his weight to push himself up so he could look into Keith’s eyes. “Yeah? Sure you don’t just want to share them with Shiro?” 

Keith’s lips quirked up slightly and he dropped the chocolate, moving to cup Lance’s cheeks and pull him into a kiss. Lance went easily, slipping his arms up and around Keith’s neck, melting into him. Keith pulled back, gently tucking strands of Lance’s hair behind his ear, smiling fondly as he studied his face. “Sure you’re ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes! I told you already!” Lance pouted, letting his head drop back to Keith’s chest. He let out a breath as Keith continued playing with his hair. 

“Are you falling asleep?”

“Maybe,” Lance mumbled, voice muffled by the way he buried his face into Keith’s chest. “You’re comfy.”

“Yeah?” Keith laughed, “You won’t regret not changing or going through your routine?”

“Ugh.” Lance rolled off Keith, very nearly rolling off the small bunk in the process before Keith’s arms pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He laughed, pressing a kiss against Lance’s temple.

“Nowhere, apparently!” Lance pouted, worming closer to Keith, before sighing. “This is nice. I missed this. I can’t believe it’s been a week since we last cuddled. Like, the hostel is great, but these beds are too narrow for one person. We can’t cuddle properly!” He pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder, sulking. “I miss waking up next to you every day! Of just—Having this!” He made a strangled noise and pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder. “Even if it costs us extra, next time we come here we’re gonna stay at a hotel with a full-sized bed we can both fit in!”

Keith laughed, combing his fingers through Lance’s hair again.“Sounds like a plan. Although I will admit I’m surprised I haven’t woken up with you snuggled up to me yet. It would have been a pleasant way to wake up...”

“Really? Like—you’d be okay if I did that?”

“Of course.” Keith frowned, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be? These beds are small so it might not be the most comfortable, but I’d welcome it.”

Lance pulled away from Keith, eyes sparkling. “So if I wanted to stay here tonight, I could?”

“That’d be nice.” 

“Okay!” Lance grinned and wiggled out of Keith’s embrace. “That gives me the motivation to get ready! The sooner I’m changed, the sooner we can come back to this!”

Keith let out a laugh and pushed himself up as Lance got off the bed and pulled his bag out from under the bunks.

“I’ll clean this up,” Keith motioned to the spread of Kit Kats along his bed, “then I’ll finish getting ready and we can sleep?”

“Sounds good!” Lance tucked his small bag of products under his arm and leaned forward to steal another kiss. “See you soon?”

“Yes.” Keith smiled, reaching up to gently brush his knuckles along Lance’s cheek. “Don’t forget to go fast; we still have to be up early to catch the train.”

“I know; I’ll be quick! Before you know it, I’ll be back and we can cuddle!”

“Okay, okay!” Keith laughed, picking up a Kit Kat and throwing it at Lance. “Go! We don’t have all night!”

Lance giggled and picked the chocolate up, throwing it back at Keith before he ducked around the bed and out of the room.

Keith smiled to himself as he tucked the loose Kit Kats back into the bag left on the bed. Even in the short time Lance had been gone he missed him fiercely—he wanted nothing more than to pull him close again and hold him. Keith huffed a laugh, shaking his head. He hadn't realized how much he missed this. Being able to hold Lance, to fall asleep wrapped up in each other and wake just the same. At least, not until he had it, and Lance had left again. Even for a few minutes.

He sighed, quickly changing into his sleeping clothes. As he reached up to tie his hair back, the door opened and Lance skipped inside.

“I’m back~” He sung, and before getting far, Keith closed the distance between them and caught Lance in his arms, pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his hair. Lance giggled, squirming in Keith’s arms, shifting to brush his lips against Keith’s jaw. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Keith admitted and Lance giggled again, worming his way out of Keith’s embrace.

“Aren’t you sappy tonight.” He grinned, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. “Now you go brush your teeth, and I’ll change and then we can go cuddle. Sound good?”

“Yes.” Keith pulled Lance close again and into another kiss. He leaned back, lips quirking into a smile. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay okay i hope you liked it!!! this is the first proper thing I've written in a while;;;  
> I'm...maybe slowly gonna try to write them in Kyoto too ;; i had to wait till i went to japan again, cuz I've only been to Kyoto twice now lol the hostel Keith and Lance stay at is actually the one I stay at while I'm there! So I know that area scary well hehe I got really excited when I started writing 'cuz it was all coming back to me ;u;
> 
> a fun fact: i wrote this whole fic before i ever tried one of the kitkats from Japan LOL a local con had some hazelnut ones, and I picked some up during my last trip, in November! I got peppermint and vanilla...also roasted soybean and man lemme tell you THAT was a weird one. Sadly, Caramel Flan is a limited, Halloween-edition flavor...  
> My friend actually tried Wasabi ones, and said they weren't too bad!! I will never know...


End file.
